The Blonde Demon
by GhostPotato
Summary: Gold thought he had lost Kurumi forever, yet there she was on an average morning sleeping next to him.
1. Introduction

[Backstory: _Two years ago_ _Kurumi_ _had taken her last breath when she collapsed in the middle of her wedding party. Gold and_ _Kurumi_ _had both said their 'I do's' then they kissed and went on with the party part of the wedding. When the married couple were about to take their place on the dance floor,_ _Kurumi_ _collapsed and Gold caught her before she could hit the ground. Gold immediately started tearing up aware of_ _Kurumi_ ' _s fate. He hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. Not wanting to accept this fate. They had taken her to the hospital, even though Gold knew it would be hopeless, in his mind there was still a tiny ray of hope that he clung_ _to_ _. The doctor told him exactly what Gold was expecting to hear. The cliché 'we did everything we could do' 'unfortunately' 'gone' all of it. Gold had no more tears left in him. The only gain from this experience was a hole deep in his heart which would forever remain_ _. The cause of_ _Kurumi_ _'s death was an infection. When_ _Kurumi_ _was trying to cook something for Gold a week earlier she had cut herself, but since she didn't want to stop trying the cut remained untreated._

 _Two years later Gold was back to his original self. Breaking hearts of girls because they wouldn't stop breaking his._

 _Every day Gold would arrive home drunk and wasted._ _Kirito_ _, despite all the neglect he gave Gold as a kid,_ _was concerned_ _for Gold and would always make sure he_ _had a safe way to travel home. At night Gold would always have his usual nightmares. The resolution to his nightmares were always the same with the love of his life dying, but they were always different in which the way_ _Kurumi_ _would die._ ]

It was the same usual day for Gold. The day of the week didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kurumi was dead and he wasn't.

~Gold's P.O.V~

I slowly got up from the couch and stretched. It was the same ol' day, the same ol' headache, the same ol' emptiness. I walked up to the kitchen and slowly opened the fridge. "Same ol' lame food." I muttered as I closed the fridge and plopped back down on the couch. "I might as well wait for Kirito to make me something." I whispered as I started closing my eyes.

an hour later -

There was a weird feeling around my waist as if something were laying on top of it or sitting on top of it. I slowly opened my eyes. It was a girl. "Oh crap did I sleep with another girl?" I said my mind still hazy from the headache. I took a long sigh and pushed the girl off of the couch and to the floor not feeling guilty at all if she hurt herself.


	2. The Awakening

It had been a while since I'd woken up. The last thing I saw was Gold's squeamish face as he got up to do the one thing he didn't want to do yet did. I remember I started smiling as he got closer and closer to me. Although, Gold's expression was slowly beginning to change. He looked concerned, but why? I gradually started getting weaker. I lost all feeling in my legs and started falling down,as I was falling Gold rushed over and grabbed me. Everything began getting blurry and dark, I must have fallen asleep. I know for sure I didn't get much sleep last night with all the excitement about the wedding.

However, I was completely wrong. When I woke up I found myself trapped in something, a coffin. I quickly got up and out of the coffin but my body remained there. I turned around and I expected to see a crowd gathered in black but there was no one. Not Shido, or Kirito, and especially not Gold. I started walking out of the building and towards the house Gold and I would spend so much time in. Gold was laying on the couch with a bunch of bottles laying on the floor. I frowned. I knew Gold would be a mess but.. seeing it happen still hurt. A couple seconds later a girl appeared and poked one of Gold's cheeks. Instinctively, I glared daggers at the girl. Gold then woke up and smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile it was his fake deceiving playboy smile.

Everyday I had done the same thing: Follow Gold, See a different Girl from the previous day, Cry.

I didn't want Gold to be this way. I wanted him back to my side and in nobody elses. So, then I decided why don't I wake up for real this time?

Bump. I fell down. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Gold. His worn out face with bags under his bright golden eyes, his hand placed on the side of his head, the depressing aura surrounding him. I slowly got up and smiled. "Good Morning Gold-hubby." I said.

~ Gold's P.O.V ~

Well looks like I've entered the delusional stage of my depression because when I woke up ,and I mean really woken up, Kurumi was there. Her long black hair, her eyes (one red and one golden with a clock in it), her sweet gentle smile yet devious at the same time. There she was the girl I've been waiting for, for two years now, alive and well. I guess for some reason the girl I brought home looked like Kurumi, well I might as well make the most of it. "Ah, mornin." I said.

The Kurumi look-alike walked up to me and started tickling my stomach.

"H-hey quit that!" I shouted.

The Kurumi look-alike however kept on tickling. Just because she did look like Kurumi didn't mean that she had to act like her. There was a bit of anger starting to consume me. I pushed her away before the anger would completely control me.

" I told you to quit." I said sounding a bit angrier than I would have wanted.

The Kurumi look-alike frowned. "Gold hubby…" Ugh. Only the real Kurumi is allowed to call me that. "Did you forget who I am?" She asked cautiously.

"You're just some girl I picked up and now the fun is over so would you leave?"

The Kurumi look-alike took a long sigh. "Gold. I'm not an illusion. I'm the real Kurumi. I saw the way you would live out your life in misery and came back to help you of course… I did have to come back as a demon…"

What? No that's not possible Kurumi had died, she had died because she tried doing something nice for someone as worthless and undeserving as me. Could this really be the REAL Kurumi? The girl that I loved more than anything? No. I cant just let any girl pretend she's my Kurumi.

"If you are Kurumi then prove it." I said semi glaring at her.

The Kurumi look-alike looked like she was in deep thought then she looked up at me and smiled.

"When you were little you wanted one of Kirito's cookies and he gave you a mudcake to the face instead." The Kurumi look alike-replied.

Kurumi didn't even know that how would that be proof that she's the real Kurumi? But then it hit me. Kurumi would know that. Kurumi knows everything about me. I started to lose feeling in my legs and I shook up and fell on my knees. I slowly turned my head up towards Kurumi. "Ku...ru..mi.?" I asked my voice shaken up by the mixed emotions I was feeling.

Kurumi just smiled and nodded.


	3. The Return

Kurumi's POV

At last… Gold had finally seen me. After all these two years I've been looking after him and being by his side. This time he would actually respond to my actions. Even though it was Gold who was on his knees, I felt like I would also collapse any moment. Well hopefully I wouldn't take a two-year nap like last time. It was possible though, for me to have yet another eternal slumber. Being a demon didn't mean being immortal for me. I just wasn't about to tell Gold that part, he would probably end up paranoid as ever.

Silence filled the room, I had to break the ice somehow.

"I'm back Gold." I said giving him a warm smile.

Gold made a really squeamish smile, still trying to take all of this in I presumed.

I sighed, I thought he would be much happier once I was here. Maybe in reality it was that I was just getting in the way of everything? What if he wanted to live his life as a playboy? And all this time I was the one who was making him miserable? I could feel my eyes swelling up and trying to bring out the tears I've been holding in.

"What is it Gold..? Do you not want me to be here anymore?" My voice was filled with anxiety. If if was true that he didn't want me then what had I just done? I'd ruin Gold's life for the second time.

"N-No!" He shouted. No? No as in he doesn't want me here? I began shaking. "No I do want you here!" Gold said. I quickly pounced on Gold and held on to him tightly. "Good…" I sighed in relief.

~ Gold's P.O.V ~

After all of these years after all of these nightmares.. The love of my life was back. The girl who had her own fanclub, the girl who can travel time, the girl who I had lost, was now in my arms safe and sound.

I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair softly.

Kurumi had her eyes closed and seemed sound asleep however she was far from that. I could hear a faint giggle coming from her direction. I looked down at her and saw exactly what she was up to. I sweatdropped for a moment I thought she had gone all demonic on me and was trying to eat me. Instead what I got was a tummy obsessed yandere trying to take my shirt off. I quickly tugged my shirt off of her hand. Kurumi opened her eyes and smiled nervously.

"What is it Gold?" She asked innocently.

"You already have twenty shirts of mine."

"But I have to start all over you mixed my Gold shirts along with your shirts." I sweatdropped again. Gold shirts are _my_ shirts.

Suddenly me mistaking Kurumi for a look-alike seemed impossible.

"Gold hubby you know what I just realized?" Kurumi asked looking up at me with a saddened yet worried look on her face.

"What is it?"

I began to worry. Why did Kurumi look so sad? Maybe she was only allowed a certain amount of time to be alive. I began to feel sick. I just got her I didn't want to lose her, not again, not this soon. I subconsciously held on to her tighter.


	4. Normalcy

~ Kurumi's P.O.V ~

After everything it took Gold seeing me dead for him to treat me all lovey-dovey. I wasn't complaining though. Gold was finally showing his emotions for me. All this time I had thought that Gold felt sorry for me and that's the reason he married me. But today I was proven wrong. Gold really did care about me.

He rubbed my head slowly and carefully the way I used to do it when he would have a nightmare. It only took a couple of strokes for his nightmare to end, and it only took a couple of strokes for _my_ nightmare to end.

He was so close to me now I could feel his warmth, his comforting warmth, his loving warmth. I closed my eyes, It felt nice to be next to Gold. So nice.. His tummy was just within my reach… Ahahaha… Gold's adorable little tummy. I slowly began moving my hand up and I lightly grabbed the tip of his shirt. Then boom Gold had figured it out and pulled his shirt out of my hand. I looked up at him. "What is it Gold?" I asked pretending that the little shirt incident never happened.

"You already have twenty shirts of mine." Twenty? And he thinks that's enough? He has exactly 87 different shirts 20 isn't even half of them. I don't even have 20 I had 31 which still wasn't half.

"But I have to start all over you mixed my Gold shirts along with your shirts." I pouted. That's right Gold had reclaimed the shirts I had taken from him.

Gold looked to the side he had this weird expression like the situation seemed hopeless. But why was anything hopeless? Wait.. was he trying to be lovey-dovey to make something happen between us? Waiiittt! We never had our honeymoon! Oh I've dreamt of that moment ever since I re-encountered Gold back in high school. I started shivering. "Gold hubby you know what I just realized?" I asked him my voice reeking in regret.

"What is it?" He asked sounding concerned. Then a couple of seconds later he hugged me even tighter than he was before. Oh no.. had he figured it out? I took in a deep breath.

"We never had our honeymoon!" I shouted as I began crying like a baby.

Gold then looked at me and passed out. I blinked. "Gold?" I asked as I slightly shook him.

Gold had swirls for his eyes. I sweatdropped, I wonder what happened to him. Well since he wasn't responding to anything I did I guess it's tummy time! I lifted up his shirt and started poking his cute and squishy tummy. Gold quickly jumped up and shivered. ''Oh yeah we never did have a honeymoon I guess.'' Gold blinked trying to make it seem like his little swirly eyed reaction never happened.

I had a huge grin on my face. "Then take that shirt off my hubby!"

''A honeymoon doesn't have to be that!" He yelped

My smile faded.

"But then how will we ever have children?"

''We won't now!" Gold started to blush.

"Aww! But I deserve a honeymoon!"

''You'll get one ok? I promise.'' Gold said as he looked to the side trying to hide his red as a rose face.

"Yay!" I cheered. I know Gold wouldn't lie to me and I knew he did want it to happen eventually. I started humming like a spoiled child who had just gotten what she wanted in which this case, I did.


	5. Just Like Your Mother

~Kirito's P.O.V~

It was morning the sun was shining right at my face and Azumi, my piece of Yomi, was moving the curtains making more light irritate my eyes. I got up and looked at the clock: 9 am. Gold was probably cranky at this point but I might as well take Azumi down to the kitchen and make something for him as well. I got out of bed and smiled at Azumi. "Are you hungry Azumi?" I asked her.

Azumi was looking around the room then she took out a piece of Pocky from the pocket on her dress.

I giggled, then looked up at the sun again. Yomi used to do that when she was alive. ''Aww you're just like your mommy!" I smiled. But Yomi was gone, she had died in order for Azumi ,our beloved daughter, to live. I didn't hate Azumi. No I could never hate Azumi, she's the only part of Yomi that I have.

Yomi loved to eat Pocky. She was always carrying pocky no matter where she went.

I hugged Azumi. ''So much like your mother...'' I murmured. Everyday I felt as if I could lose her as easily as I had lost Yomi. That one day without warning she would just disappear.

Azumi looked up at me and patted my head. What was I doing? I shouldn't act this way around Azumi. I took a deep breath and looked at Azumi. "Let's go get breakfast." I said smiling or at least trying to smile. Azumi just nodded and that was my cue to pick her up and start walking down to the kitchen. So that's what I did.

As I was walking down the stairs I heard Gold's voice along with somebody else's. Probably some girl he brought home with him. I sighed. I told him not to bring anymore girls to the house.I guess he didn't really care what I said to him.

When I finally got down the stairs I saw who it was that Gold was talking to. It was Kurumi. Well good for Gold he got his girlfriend back or should I say wife back? Well lucky him. He screws up his life and get's the girl back. While me? I've been a good father for Azumi and nothing. Yomi would never return. Suddenly I felt like punching Gold in the face, but Azumi was in my arms so I couldn't do something like that, not now at least.

"Good Morning!" I said with the most fakest smile I could ever show.

Gold just looked at me dumbfounded.

Kurumi looked at me as well but instead with a loveable and caring smile. "If you do anything to Gold I'll kill you." She said.

What was she a mind reader now?

"Okay!" I smiled back. "Look how big Azumi has grown."

Kurumi got up and took a closer look at Azumi. Then nodded. "You've taken good care of her." She replied. "I promise you Gold and I will have babies soon!" She gently squished both of Azumi's cheeks.

"Then Azumi could have someone to play with!"

Kurumi nodded, that cheerful smile never leaving her face.

"Well I'm going to make breakfast do you want anything?"

Kurumi looked at Gold who had his usual cranky tsundere face.

"Oh what if I he-"

"No! Kirito can make the food himself." I could see Gold's paranoia from a mile away. Kurumi's cheerful smile finally faded.

"It's fine Kurumi, what would you like though?"

"Umm surprise me."

"Alright." I nodded.

I then put Azumi on the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

Azumi just kept nibbling on her pocky.


	6. The Blonde Part

~ Kurumi's P.O.V ~

Throughout the years I had stalked Gold, I also saw how miserable Kirito was. Despite the loving father front he would always put on, deep inside he was more broken than Gold had ever been.

I saw how jealous he was when he saw me with Gold. He wasn't jealous because he loved me. Oh no. It's the complete opposite well kinda opposite? First of all Kirito never liked me. Despite how nice I tried to be with him and Yomi, I could always see how much he disliked me. I never figured out why.

There was a knock at the door. I was instinctively going to answer the door, but I'm supposed to be dead. I couldn't just go out into the streets and let everyone see me. Instead I hid behind the couch and watched as Gold opened the door.

It was a girl. A _girl_ who had short curly black hair. A _girl_ who was taller than I was. A _girl_ who was trying to woo Gold.

I clenched my teeth. Gold doesn't need anybody else now that I'm here, but how was I going to send her the message without showing her I was alive? I mean even if I wasn't alive she wasn't Gold's type at all. _Short Curly Hair._ Hah. Gold was into girls with long hair. _Tall._ Gold liked shorter girls. Gold loves me. I thought for a minute. How.. How could I send that girl home crying to her other side boyfriends? That's right. That's how. I can freeze time! Why did it take me so long to figure that out? Well.. I was a ghost for two years.

At the blink of an eye (literally) I had frozen time. The coldness took over the house. When I would freeze time it would usually mean that the sun was temporarily blocked out which meant coldness and darkness. Well darkness for everyone else. I could see everything.

After spending some time trying to figure out what disguise I would go with, I ended up with having a black blouse and gray shorts. I also got a blonde long-haired wig, which I was pretty reluctant to wear it at first, but I had to make sure I didn't look exactly the same. So I put it on then took a deep breath and unfroze time.

~ Gold' P.O.V ~

A couple of seconds after I had answered the door a blonde haired Kurumi stood beside me.

"Who is it Gold my cutie?" Kurumi asked with the most innocent yet devilish voice ever.

"Ah some girl." I said without thinking.

"Some girl!? I thought we had a bond! You said we had a bond.." The girl looked down, but I could see tears starting to form.

"Oh what? That's not right. I mean Gold loovvees me." Kurumi said as she showed the girl the ring on her hand. It was the ring I had given her when we were getting married. The girl gasped in disbelief.

Kurumi put on her winning smile. "Would you please leave us alone now? Thank you~ " Kurumi closed the door on her.

I sighed, that could have gone a lot better than it did.

The blonde Kurumi celebrated by putting her arms around me. I just held on to her and kissed her head. Kurumi was always this way and it didn't bother me one bit. I was glad I had gotten to see Kurumi's yandere side again, after I thought she had lost her forever.


	7. Sweet Dreams

~ Kirito's P.O.V ~

It was finally night-time and I was laying Azumi down in her crib. I then walked towards my bed and plopped down on it. I took a long sigh and closed my eyes. I really do need your help Yomi. I slowly began drifting off and eventually fell asleep.

[ _It was a week before Gold and Kurumi's wedding and I was sitting in the couch next to Yomi. Yomi ,as usual, was scarfing down a box of Pocky. I looked at her and smiled. Even with pocky crumbs all over her face she still looked as beautiful as ever. I dusted off the crumbs on her cheek with my finger. Yomi turned her head away from the TV and loomed at me with her shining violet eyes and a piece of pocky between her lips. She gently tore off the bottom of her pocky and placed it on my palm. Yomi turned back to the TV and a hint of pink could be seen on her cheeks. I gave Yomi a gentle kiss on her cheek and ate the pocky. Yomi was my tsundere, I knew what little things she would do to show her love towards me. I would have given her my cookies, that is if she were ever to start liking them again._

 _Boom! Clash,Break. I could hear noises coming from the kitchen._

" _Tsundere you havent given birth yet right?" I asked Yomi jokingly._

" _I'm 7 months away from that!" She said as stomped on my foot. I winced but smiled. Well at least she didn't take it as me calling her fat again._

 _I got out of the couch and went into the kitchen. There I saw a bunch of pots and pans all over Kurumi. "Oh it's just Kurumi!" I told Yomi as I started walking back to the couch._

" _Kirito! Don't just leave her there!" Yomi said randomly standing next to me._

 _Yomi started picking up some pots off of Kurumi and placing them on the counter. I began doing the same. When there was nothing left on top of Kurumi, I grabbed her hand and helped her up._

" _What were you doing?" Yomi asked Kurumi._

" _I wanted to try to get better at cooking.. That way after Gold and I are married I'll be able to cook meals for him." Kurumi explained looking defeated._

" _How about I help you?" Yomi asked with a kind smile._

 _If Kurumi was going to keep knocking things down she might potentially end up hurting Yomi or the baby._

" _Ah Yomi maybe I should help her?"_

 _Yomi started tearing up. "My food isn't good an-"_

" _N-no! I mean you're watching your criminal minds marathon plus you get tired more easily now that you're pregnant." I started whipping off Yomi's tears. I hated seeing her cry. I'm used to seeing her angry and happy but as her husband I have to make sure she never feels any sadness._

" _Alright then." Yomi said regaining her smile once again. "Is that fine with you Kurumi?"_

 _Kurumi had a scared look on her. "Sure that's fine." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I really didn't care though. I didn't want to risk Yomi getting hurt especially since she's so vulnerable now. Yomi was going to be safe in the comfort of the couch. While me? Well let's just hope I live through this._

 _After 2 hours of endless cooking or trying to cook, all that Kurumi could do was cutting vegetables._

" _We can try again tomorrow, I think Gold is going to wake up soon."_

" _Yeah let me just finish cu- ow!" Kurumi dropped the knife and held her hand tightly. "I accidentally cut myself." She said tearing up._

" _Let me see it."_

 _Kurumi uncovered her cut and showed it to me. It was about an inch big and in her thumb._

" _It's fine, nothing to worry about."_

 _Kurumi just nodded and picked up the knife and placed it in the sink. Despite her finger still bleeding she grabbed another knife and finished cutting up the vegetables. I walked back to the couch and found Yomi laying down on the couch asleep with 8 empty pocky boxes._


	8. The Demon Part

~ Gold's P.O.V ~

After two years, I was able to go back to my bed and not sleep alone. Kurumi put on the shirt I was wearing and laid down in bed. I sweatdropped. "That shirt is dirty."

"It has your smell all over it." Kurumi said smelling the (my) shirt she was wearing.

"But you're sleeping next to me.. So you'll already smell….Me.." I said awkwardly.

"Oh you're right." Kurumi said as she took off the shirt. "I'll sleep like this instead!" She said as she jumped on the bed.

"N-no… You can wear my shirt." I said looking away. I knew what Kurumi was trying to do but I wanted to have a normal night with her.

Kurumi then hugged me from behind pressing her chest against my back. "But the shirt you're wearing has your current smell.."

"K-kurumi! I will sleep on the couch!" My face was red as a tomato at this point.

Kurumi pouted and put (my) the shirt back on. I sighed I knew she wasn't going to have a good night sleep if I didn't woo her in some way. So I grabbed Kurumi's shoulder and turned her around to face me and kissed her. Kurumi wrapped her arms around my waist and returned my kiss.

"Happy?" I asked smiling.

Kurumi nodded. "I got you to smile again." She said as she let go of me and laid down on the bed. I layed back down next to her and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Good Night Kurumi."

"Good Night Gold Hubby." Kurumi said as she closed her eyes.

I soon fell asleep as well.

[ _Kindergarten is supposed to be memorable and enjoyable, however it was the complete opposite for me._

 _I remember the first day I met Kurumi she was building a sand castle in the sand box and Kirito was criticizing her work._

 _Kurumi just looked down and destroyed her castle. Kirito blinked. "I didn't mean for you to start over but okay." He then ran off to play with the other kids. I got off of the swings and went to cheer the sad girl up._

" _Don't worry about him he's stupid."_

 _Kurumi just kept looking down trying to avoid eye contact. (Back then her bangs weren't covering her clock eye) I saw her eye then my eyes widened. "Wow! Your eye is cool!"_

 _Kurumi finally looked up at me. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "You think so?"_

" _I know so!" I nodded._

 _Kurumi blushed and gave the faintest of smiles._

" _My name is Gold by the way!" I held out my hand for her to shake._

" _Kurumi…" She whispered as she shook my hand._

 _Kurumi however wasn't allowed to have a moment of joy. A couple of seconds later a group of boys and girls began bullying her._

" _Hey what time is it?" A kid 1 asked Kid 2._

" _I don't know let's look at Kurumi!" Kid 2 answered._

 _The group of kids started laughing._

" _Hey leave her alone!" I shouted as I stepped in front of Kurumi._

" _Kids time to come back inside!" The teacher shouted and the kids ran back inside._

 _Kurumi just got up and hugged me tightly as she started crying. "Thank you…"_

" _Hey don't cry! It's fine!" I reassured as I gently patted her head. ]_

The dream however passed the important parts of our relationship like the part where Kurumi was taken away from me in kindergarten, the kids had bullied her so much that she turned herself in to scientists and they took her away to experiment on her. How the teacher had lied to me and told me that she died and how after that I would never get close to a girl ever again.

Instead the dream went straight to the worse day of my life, the day Kurumi died. I was just about to extend my hand for her to take but instead she fell, and I caught her before she could reach the ground.

The dream then decided to torture me more than usual. Kurumi was now covered in blood and my hands were covered in blood. I started shaking. I looked up and saw a crowd gathered there they were all looking at me as if I had just murdered Kurumi. I couldn't take it anymore I woke up.

I had woken up gasping for air, I turned to see Kurumi who was still sound asleep. I then hugged her tightly. "Don't leave me ever again." I whispered.

Why did I have that dream? Was I going to lose Kurumi yet again? I held on to Kurumi even more tightly. Kurumi who was asleep smiled. I poked her cheek. "Are you awake?" I whispered. Kurumi however was indeed asleep and didn't answer.

After two weeks of Kurumi being only inside the house she had finally become bored and declared to be taken outside. Gold who was still paranoid of his dream had come up with a bunch of excuses to why she should stay inside. Kurumi just walked up the stairs and locked herself in the room. Or that's what she wanted Gold to think. Kurumi had already gotten her little blonde girl disguise and she wanted to do things. So she snuck out the window and began exploring the outside world.

~ Gold's P.O.V ~

I was scared. I didn't want to lose her again. I knew she was tired of being inside. I was tired too. Kurumi was like a caged bird or caged shark.. Kurumi get's in trouble way too often. I sighed. She'll get out of the room eventually and then I can explain to her why she can't go outside.

An hour passed and Kurumi still hadn't come out of the room. I went up to check on her and knocked on the door. "Kurumi?" There was no answer, so I knocked again. "Kurumi!" I shouted. I then took the room key out of my pocket and opened the door. Kurumi was nowhere to be found. The window was open and the wind was blowing the curtains. I looked out the window she wasn't anywhere nearby. I walked out the room and out of the house. I had to find Kurumi…. I don't want my dream to become reality.

I looked everywhere for her, where was she? I searched the places she would usually go, the amusement park, the kid's playground. By now I had ran all around town. I was gasping for air, my legs couldn't take it any longer but if I didn't find Kurumi and she had gotten hurt I would never forgive myself. I started looking for Kurumi again but this time I started walking. I would start running again as soon as I had catched my breath.

"HELP ME!"

I heard a scream coming from the corner. I started walking towards it then that's when I found her.

Kurumi.

I froze, I couldn't move at all. Even though the person I was searching for was right in front of me, I couldn't take another step.

"Kurumi?" I called out.

Kurumi turned to look at me, she had blood all over her clothes and body. She was smiling happily, she wore blood on her mouth as if it were lipstick. Her smile soon faded. "Gold…?"

I knew Kurumi was indeed a demon but finally seeing her in this state was still shocking. I gulped. I love Kurumi. I love Kurumi. I love Kurumi. I kept repeating in my head. If this was the way I wouldn't lose the love of my life then this was the right way. I walked towards Kurumi trying to keep my face straight. Kurumi started backing away. Although, it was me who was supposed to be scared now, it was Kurumi who was shaking in fear. Once I had gotten near her I hugged her tightly and stroked her head. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

~Kurumi's P.O.V~

Gold. He hugged me. After everything I had done, he still loved me. Even though, there were corpses lying around me, all he saw was me. I started crying. Gold just kept on stroking my head. I held on to Gold as tightly as I could.

"Gold?"

"Yes Kurumi?" His voice was calm and loving.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kurumi."

I looked at him and smiled. Gold smiled back at me.

"Let's get you cleaned up now." Gold began pulling me up along with him.

I nodded.

When we arrived home, Kirito was out of the house.

"I should probably tell him I found you…" Gold laughed nervously.

"He can wait." I smiled mischievously.

"I really should tell him." Gold sighed. I could tell he didn't want to but I didn't mind. After all Gold did for me I was fine with whatever he did.

Gold picked up his phone, called Kirito, told him that he had found me, then hung up. After that Gold finally took me to outside world with him. He was fine with letting me out of the house again. We spend the day together going to the amusement park then we went to the playground. All of my favorite places. We arrived home late at night and I was going to sneak in a little honeymoon with Gold but I ended up falling asleep since I was extremely tired by now.

A few weeks had passed and Kurumi was still out killing people, while Gold just waited for her to get home and he would help her get cleaned up.


	9. The End

Kirito's P.O.V~

They showed the same thing everyday for the past two weeks on TV. Woman get murdered, men get murdered. I shivered. "Children getting murdered…." I whispered. Kurumi turned to look at me. I guess she must have heard me.

"Don't worry Kirito. Your daughter will be fine." Kurumi said as she gave me a warm and kind smile.

"How do you know that?"

"Well… I just do."

"This person is killing everyone.. Not just adults but innocent children! How do you know this psychopath wont do anything to Azumi!?" I banged my fist against the table. I blinked. I didn't realize I had gotten so angry about this.. I tried to fix the mess I had created. "It's not that I don't believe you it's just that I'm concerned."

Kurumi was staring at the table then she looked up at me. "I wouldn't kill Azumi Kirito."

"Of course you wouldn't." Why did she look so guilty? I thought as I tried to further analyse her.

"I wouldn't Kill Azumi because Gold cares about her and so do you.. Those other people are just random encounters." Kurumi said as she looked at me then looked down.

I got out of my seat and walked towards her. "Did you do this?" I pointed to the TV. No wonder she was always late getting home.. But. Gold. He always looks perfectly normal. Does he not know about this? Well I'm certainly going to tell him.

Kurumi nodded. "I did."

All of the rage I had been holding suddenly came out. I felt bad that it had to happen this way but I couldn't control myself. I grabbed Kurumi by the collar of her shirt. "Why would you do this?"

Kurumi looked terrified as she tried to take my hand off of her shirt. She wasn't going to answer me as long as I kept acting this way. I had to calm down so I let go of her and she plopped down on the couch.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that." I looked down feeling ashamed for my actions.

"It's okay.. I deserve it…"

"Why would you kill innocent children?"

"If I didn't kill them they would become orphans." Kurumi said looking up at me.

I turned away from her and walked into my room.

When it was time for Kurumi to do her killing, I walked up to Gold's room and knocked on his door.

"What?" Gold said irritated.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Gold looked up at me looking more serious this time.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Kurumi… she's been killing lots of people.." I said going straight to the point.

Gold just sighed in relief. I looked at him confused.

"Oh I already know that." He said as he started closing the door. I stopped the door with my foot.

"And you're okay with this?!"

"It's fine. Kurumi does what she wants."

"So you're not going to do anything about this? Are you brainwashed?"

"No. I love Kurumi and whatever path she takes I will follow."

I began glaring at him. "What is wrong with you!?"

"You don't get it do you.. I lost Kurumi once… I don't want to lose her again.. I love her!" He glared back at me.

"She's a killer!"

"I already knew that even before I married her! She was always like that and It didn't matter to me." He looked down.

How could he love someone who kills countless of people? Gold was obviously out of it. If this keeps going.. Then Azumi might get hurt… I have to put an end to this. I have to kill Kurumi. But I can't while Gold is there to protect her. I slowly drew out my sword then quickly stabbed Gold in his chest. Gold's eyes widened but then they closed. "I'm sorry…" I whispered as his body hit the floor. I closed the door then went into my room. Azumi was fast asleep on my bed. "I'll be back Azumi." I smiled as I rubbed her head. After that I locked all the windows and the front and back door then headed towards Kurumi. Wherever she is I'm sure I'll find her eventually.

I found Kurumi, out of all places, at the beach. I walked towards Kurumi taking my sword out. Hopefully she wouldn't notice me and I can get this over with the quickest way possible. However, Kurumi knew from the start that I was there. Kurumi turned around and looked at me, she was holding Gold in her arms. How did she?

"Don't worry I didn't open any doors or windows." She said as she stroked Gold's head.

"How did you know…?" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"I have someone spying on Gold 24/7."

"I see.. well.. You know what I've come to do then."

Kurumi nodded. "But first let me offer you Something."

"I don't want anything from you." I glared at her.

"Oh so you don't want Yomi?" Kurumi said with a mischievous smile. This was the first time Kurumi had ever smiled like that to me. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?" My glare softened.

"I can time travel remember? So I can bring your precious Yomi back." Kurumi kept rubbing Gold's head.

"Yomi… Back?"

I could have Yomi back… Azumi could have her mother back. I could have Yomi back. We could be a normal family. But. If I do get Yomi back then Kurumi will keep killing innocent people. I know I really want Yomi back. I love her more than my own life but, would I really let everyone else die just to have Yomi back?

I gritted my teeth and walked towards Kurumi. I knew what decision I had to make, though I was already regretting my choice.

Kurumi had a menacing grin on her face. I took a deep breath and quickly drew my sword out and stabbed her stomach. Kurumi's grin faded as she dropped Gold's lifeless body and fell towards me. Out of pity, I held on to her.

"Why?" Kurumi whispered.

"I couldn't let other people die. I'm not that selfish."

Except that I was that selfish. If it weren't for Azumi I would have agreed to Kurumi's deal.

"No… Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because I hate killers." I said coldly.

After that Kurumi didn't saw a thing as the took her last breath once again. I slowly placed her on the ground and then began walking home.

When I arrived there were firetrucks and ambulances around my house. I stood completely frozen as I gazed into the house engulfed in flames. I collapsed onto the ground. I had made the wrong choice. In the end I was the one who killed Azumi. I had killed my whole family. Yomi, Gold, Kurumi, and now Azumi.


End file.
